5 Broken Souls
by KookieX7 Kami YAH YAHXD
Summary: Two broken, battered souls, are lost because of each other. Before they can redeem themselves, they must pay retribution to their sins. However, their redemption can only be found from each other...


Shizuru Fujino breathed hard, and closed her eyes, letting her soul dance with the sound of the music. Her breath was soft and hot, but her body, her skin was cold to touch. She moved her hands around her body, letting her black tang top reveal a part of her stomach.

Her shorts showed her long, smooth legs, as they danced to the beautiful sound. She opened her eye a bit, and saw messages come in fast. But none were what she really wanted.

She raised a hand, and licked her finger, before inserting it into her mouth, and pulling it out with a soft 'plop'. She traced her stomach while letting her tang top drift up, exposing more of her stomach.

She neither smiled nor smirked in satisfaction when more subscribers came to, her face stayed the same. She slowly pulled off the tang top, letting it slide slowly up her body, exposing a black lace bra.

More subscribers.

What she was doing, to her it was neither wrong, nor right. It was just something she did for money. It did not please or displease her.

She licked her lips, and started to move her hands up to her hair, where she released the tie, letting it flow freely. She ran her right hand through her hair, and let her other hand slowly unbutton her shorts, and within seconds, it was loose and ready to fall off.

But she let it hang around her hips, and swung them around in front of the camera. Messages started to come now, which meant the subscribers had bought her online channel, and was watching it live now.

The people that were watching, they were honestly pathetic. But that meant Shizuru was pathetic too, did it not? The woman let out a small sigh, and let her shorts slowly drop, revealing her black thong.

_You like black?_

Oh, that voice again. Fighting back the unknown feeling, the intruder in her mind began to mock her. _You know, you are the biggest slut ever. Doing this for money…you could have done so many other things. But you choose this. Why? Because you actually do enjoy it._

Shizuru did not want, and was tired, of fighting back. She didn't enjoy this, not at all. Whatever was speaking to her was her guilt, and guilt had nothing to do with this job.

_Stop lying. Fucking whore. Bitch. Slut_.

She lifted her leg up, and started caress it, sliding her hand up and down her leg, going near her inner thigh before backing away. More messages came, more subscribers.

More money. _Your_ _pathetic. You are a shame of life. Look at you, you had everything, and you choose to lose it. And the thing you chose it for? You know. That thing…it broke you. You're a broken bitch now. Its all your fault. You fucking bitch, go kill yourself._

Shizuru closed her eyes, and moved towards the camera and whispered into the microphone. "Sorry, but that's enough for today…Shizu-chan is sleepy, ne?" she said in a fake voice, and logged off.

Her eyes, her bloody eyes, darkened. Biting her lip, she looked at her own site. The guilt, the guilt was probably right. Shizuru Fujion was broken. She looked down at the floor, and put on her clothes.

Heading out her apartment door, she went to the bottom, and exited into the snowy city, walking slowly. Her breath became a fog like substance, and she watched as she walked to nowhere.

Shizuru Fujino was broken.

--

Natsuki Kuga, 15, sighed, and looked at the package. It wasn't good, it was never good. She lifted her bottle, and sipped at it. Taking a lighter, she lit up a cigarette and sighed. After letting the nicotine run through her system, she let out a few puffs of smoke.

The cold air made her face numb, and the smoke healed her. After a few more puffs, Natsuki through the cigarette onto the floor and crushed it with her shoe. She lit the package slightly, and let the smoke go near her face, and she let it in.

Her head was in ecstasy, but the moment she saw a flash of colors above a car, she dropped it, and started to run. Picking up the bottle of beer, she turned around and through it at the police car, before dashing off into the snow.

Her suspicions were right, _they_ were watching her. They had followed her, and they had caught her. And if they did successfully capture her, they would find her stash of drugs hidden in her backpack and pockets.

She needed them. Or she would die.

And she want to live.

The first place she turned to was Tate, her dealer. The man that got her into this fucking addiction. When she was fucking 11 years old. Gritting her teeth, she dashed to his apartment, and kicked the door open.

Tate jumped out of his bed, while pulling on his boxers and a shirt, and ran to Natsuki. "What the hell?! The fuck Natsuki, how many times do I have to tell you not to break my goddamn do-"

Tate stopped his yelling when Natsuki kicked him in the nuts, before punching and breaking his nose. Tate fell to the floor, whimpering. Tears came out of his eyes, and he looked towards Natsuki for an explanation.

"You fucking got me into this fucking mess, Tate, now I'm fucking taking you down. Where the hell is your goddamn stash!"

"Jesus Christ…you got caught!? The fuck Natsuki! Fuck!"

Natsuki growled and kicked him in the stomach, and pulled her gun. "Shut the hell up Tate. Where's the stash."

"Kitchen cabinet."

Natsuki turned toward the kitchen, and walked into there.

She didn't see Tate pull out his cellphone and dial 911, or hear him rat her out, putting the blame on her. All she knew that was when she heard the sirens, she jumped out of the window, which was three stories above ground.

She also didn't see the car driving fast and hit her.

--.

TBC.

Bam. This story is based off two books, two, completely, not even the same, different books.


End file.
